Return To Me
by Slave4Spike
Summary: This is my take on how the season 5 finale should have ended.


At this moment she was glad that she didn't need to breathe, because honestly she couldn't imagine even attempting to. He was gone. Damon was gone. The finality of knowing that the love of her life was gone forever overtook her as she crumpled against Alaric's chest. After just a few seconds she managed to calm herself long enough to pull back wiping her tears from her face.

"He's really gone Ric." Sniffling as she ran her fingers through her hair. Going through every emotion imaginable all at once. She was devastated and angry. How dare he do this to her! In what world was it fair that after everything, Damon was the one left out of a second chance.

"I know… but he wouldn't have had it any other way Elena. You know that if it had been you and him and only one of you could have returned.. he would have insisted that Bonnie save you." Flashing back in her mind to the night she completed her transition.

"_I would have saved you, in a heartbeat, no question!"_

Shaking her head as she pulled back and paced the small crypt trying her best not to shut off her humanity. Alaric moved up behind her trying to place his hand on her back. "Elena…" he started but stopped as they both heard Jeremy screaming for Bonnie.

"Jeremy?" Elena questioned running out as they all gathered and looked around Jeremy running as he continued to scream Bonnie's name. Turning to the direction of the anchor. Watching as she turned around and started to talk to thin air.

-Meanwhile on the other side-

"This place is imploding isn't it?" Damon asked as he walked up to her. "We're going to be really gone." True to his nature Damon didn't show emotion either way.

"It is… and it's alright.. this is how it was meant to be, we're meant to die and pass on." Bonnie turned towards Damon "Look I know that we're the last people the other wants to be with right now.. but it means a lot that you're here" reaching out taking Damons hand as he returned the gesture.

"Well Bonnie, I figure you're the last person left for me to make peace with before I go to hell." Teasing her gently as the white light surrounded them both.

"Do you think it will hurt?" she asked with a slight giggle thinking to herself that true to form Damon was going out with a bang.

The wind blew like a hurricane around them but ironically neither of them were afraid. They had made peace with their deaths, knowing that everyone they cared about were okay and that they would get through this together.

"I don't kno…" the other side faded in a bright flash of white.

-Mystic Falls Cemetery-

"What's happening?" Elena came out and watched Bonnie as she moved around looking to a blank spot in the sky and watching as her fingers moved as if she were holding someone's hand.

The group came to surround Bonnie as Jeremy explained that the other side was disappearing and that Bonnie had called to say her goodbyes.

This couldn't be happening she had just lost Damon, she couldn't' lose Bonnie too. Not again.

"This can't be happening.." turning to Jeremy and Alaric as she just hugged one arm around each of them as the rest of the group huddled around each other holding on as they watched the witch who had given up her life for all of them.

In a flash of light that surprised everyone causing the group to cover their eyes realizing that at that moment the other side was gone. Knowing in that instant that any chance they ever had of figuring out a way to bring Damon back was gone.

Closing her eyes as she heard Bonnie start to groan and with her enhanced vampire hearing she heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor. Closing her eyes as she just cried thinking that she was not only going to have to say goodbye to her lover but her best friend as well.

"Elena.." Alaric whispered as he smoothed his hand down her back. Shaking her head she couldn't force herself to respond. Shaking her head as she gripped onto her friends. "Turn around.." Jeremy added as he pulled away and ran over to the spot where Bonnie had fell. Turning towards the scene she imagined would be sad but at that moment if she had a heartbeat, it would have beaten out of her chest.

There he was… standing there next to Bonnie. Looking around wondering if this was real or not. Elena didn't care she ran up to him throwing herself at him hugging his neck as he returned the hug closing his eyes just holding her. Stefan shortly behind her hugging his brother as they both cried this time they cried tears of happiness.

Pulling back she saw Bonnie and Jeremy in the same embrace. Everything was okay. "How are you here?" Jeremy asked as Bonnie pulled back. "I don't know… " was all she said. "But I don't care.. I'm here with you guys" smiling at them as she hugged Elena the best she could since she and Damon weren't letting go of each other.

"Now what do we do… we can't go back to Mystic Falls…" turning to them Caroline being the optimist "Wherever we go.. we go together" Taking Stefans hand in hers as they all walked to their card to figure out the next move.

Elena and Damon stayed behind turning to him she stopped in front of him and held her hands against his cheeks. "Don't ever do that to me again.." sniffling as she smiled up at him. Stepping up on her toes to lean in to kiss him. Holding the kiss making sure that she didn't waste any more time with him. 

They were faced with the beginning of their life. Everything that had happened in Mystic Falls didn't matter, they were finally free to just start over get out and explore the world together. They were ready to really live.


End file.
